The Nights She Stayed Alseep
by Bmp14
Summary: A simple one shot based off of Jemily. When one of them wakes, she can't help but to admire the beauty of the woman laying beside her.


When I opened my eyes, the room still conveyed a warm orange colour, adding to the ambiance of our two bodies that were practically woven together. We must have forgotten to turn the light off last night. Suddenly, the other body shifted slightly, and I had to blink the sleep from my eyes. I watched the petite figure stretch and adjust herself, the small frame promptly slumping over and falling back into slumber. My eyes stayed trained on the other woman as though if they even shifted from her beautiful body for a second, she would disappear into thin air. How had I gotten so lucky? The sleeping woman's foot gently moved, seemingly caressing my leg in the same fashion that my hand caressed hers, the softness of her fingertips running over the rough skin of my own. Everything about the other woman was perfect, from the way her hair fell over her shoulders and partly over her face to the way her hand occasionally batted at the loose pieces that tickled at her nose. Too many times I found myself leaning in to relieve her of her tormented sleep due to those damn pieces of hair, and this only managed to make me chuckle softly to myself in an attempt not to wake her. How could I wake something so beautiful?

The orange light emphasized the features of the woman's face and, as she slept, I could not help but to sigh at the simplicity. Her perfectly shaped lips were parted slightly in order to release tiny puffs of air to break the silence and she sniffled multiple times. God, I hoped she was not getting sick. I hated seeing her in any form other than her normal self. By normal, of course, I meant the way that her eyes lit up at the mention of the things she loved, the shine that stopped me dead in my tracks every damn time, the laugh that managed to put a smile on my face even at the worst of times, the way that her voice rasped every morning and drew me out of my own sleep in order to appreciate what I had laying next to me. She was my entire life. I swore that God painted her eyes with the same paintbrush he used to colour the sky on a calm summer day, the flowers that bloomed in the spring, the leaves that changed every autumn, and the sheath of snow that covered the ground every winter. She was beauty in every season, gorgeous in every way possible. I wished constantly that there was _some_ way to convey this to her because, like most women, she did not see the worth in herself. It broke my heart constantly because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever encountered, but I swore to dedicate my life to being sure that one day she believed me. It amazed me how quickly I fell in love with the simple things, for I had never allowed myself to previously open up as such. It was not my fault. She captured my heart and held it in her hands, dictating my every move. Oddly enough, I would not ask for it any other way.

The soft light illuminated every dip and crease in the woman's visage, and I found myself smiling like an idiot as her nose scrunched up and wiggled every so often. That damn hair always managed to drive her wild in her sleep. She surprised me. Her features were so much softer at night and the in early morning than when she was at work sitting at her desk. Maybe it was the light or perhaps it was how at ease her mind was. In this moment, she had not a worry in the world, and she was at peace with everything. That much was obvious. I was terribly in love with this woman. I wanted to kiss those perfect lips of hers, however, waking her from her peaceful slumber just would not have been right.

So there we stayed. Bodies intertwined, only soft puffs of air coming from her lips as she slept, and hums of approval from my own. The light was useless on by this point seeing as the sun was beginning to rise, and I knew that she would wake soon, sadly enough. The woman had a built in clock, I swore on it.

So when those eyes finally did open to look at me, and one of those hands raised to run along the warm skin of my arm, I could not contain the smile that spread across my lips. I allowed for her to lean in to press a kiss to my shoulder first, although she made her way up to my lips. Once again, her pesky hair somehow managed to get caught between our lips, eliciting the purest giggle from her throat. I lifted a hand to gently brush the strand back behind her ear, and I took a moment to take her woken beauty in before speaking.

" _Good morning, honey… Rest well?"_


End file.
